


Instinctively

by sweetmindpalace



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, winvelvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmindpalace/pseuds/sweetmindpalace
Summary: Seungyoon try to seduce Wendy and fails.(Or does he?)High School AU.





	1. Unexpected Turns of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my awful attempt in quenching my WINVELVET thirst into this lame fanfic. I plan to make this into a series or collection if I have time to write other stories. Comment below WINVELVET pairing or any pairing from Big 3 that you would like to see. I might or might not make fanfics about them.
> 
> P.S:  
> Otaku is a Japanese term for people with obsessive interests, commonly the anime and manga fandom.
> 
> You can also googled about maid cafe. I don't know if there's this type of cafe in Korea, but there's quite many in Japan

When Wendy went to work this Sunday morning, she has no idea she will had this unexpected encounter.

Everything seems to go as usual. She ride the train to her work place, then put her black and white maid costume in the changing room as usual. It's a bit skimpy but she also wear long black stockings so it's not as revealing while still sexy. Next, she put her hair band. She usually use her normal white maid hair band but their boss instructed them to wear bunny ears headband from Christmas till New Year.  She doesn't really like it, but it looks cute on her so she doesn't complain. After she's done with her costume and make-up, she went to the cafe and start welcoming customer.

"Good morning, master. Please come in and have a seat!"  

Everything went as usual, until a tall boy in black shirt and plaid brown trench coat comes in. The boy's height is at least 178 cm that Wendy's head is only as high as his shoulder. A pair of almond-shaped eyes stare at her through his spectacles. She feels like she had seen this handsome boy before then a realization hit her.  _Oh shit._

"Oh.."

The other party seems equally surprised.

Wendy try to calmly analyze her situation.

First, Kang Seungyoon - tall, smart and handsome student council president of Big 3 Academy- is in front of her now.

Second, he found her in JJ Republique - a maid cafe that is quite far from their school and usually only visited by otaku. How the hell Kang Seungyoon - yeah, that tall, smart and handsome student council president of Big 3 Academy - suddenly here is beyond her understanding. 

Third, all student of Big 3 Academy are prohibited from working part-time. Not to mention all of her classmate will laugh at her if they know she's working as a maid in a maid cafe.

_Calm down, Wendy. Calm down. You're in a different division from him. He's in YG while you're in SM. Not to mention now you wear make-up which different from when you're in school. He might not recognize you. Act normal. Act normal._

Wendy quickly greeted him as she usually greeted the customer, "Good morning, master."  

Seungyoon looked keenly at her. “…Wendy, are you working here?”

Her heart sank.  _So, he recognize her. Dammit._

“I-I’m not!”

"Then, what are you doing here wearing that maid costume and bunny ears?"

Wendy didn't know how to reply him. _Tchh.. What should I say?_

She put her left hand in her head, scratching her scalp which didn't itchy. "A ha ha ha. You have found me out." 

Wendy tried to act cute in front of him but Seungyoon keep his face straight. 

"This is not good, Wendy. You know that we are prohibited from working part-time, right?"

She lets out a sigh then grab Seungyoon's wrist and drag him across the cafe to the employee room.

"Let's talk somewhere more private."

She closed the door then faces the handsome boy in front of her. While put her palms together, Wendy look at Seungyoon with glistening eyes.

"Seungyoon, please don't say anything to anyone. I'll be so embarrassed if my friends know that I work here. Don't report it to the school too. I need to work part time because I have a situation. Please".

When he heard his schoolmate's plea, Seungyoon was smiling. A charming smile that somehow make Wendy's heart do a somersault. 

_His smile is so lovely. No wonder he's so popular in school. He's famous as the oppa and noona collector after all. What's his secret to have such beautiful smile? Because his teeth? Because his lips? His lips is so red, did he use liptint? Now that I think about it, his bottom lip is pretty thick.... It looks yummy..._

She suddenly aware about how she's been staring at Seungyoon's lips longer than necessary. A red tint start creeping on her cheeks when she recall her not-so-innocent thought. _Damn._

"I would not tell this to anyone. You know, I'm a good and sympathetic boy."

Wendy's eyes perks when she heard his answer. She spontaneously held his hands. 

"Thank you, Seungyoon. You're really are a good boy just like what I've heard."

"If you give me a kiss, that is."

She abruptly let go of his hands. "Wait, what?".

Seungyoon smirked, "I said, I would not tell this to anyone if you kiss me."

Wendy can't believe her ears.  _What is this guy planning? He looks like a good boy, but it turns out he's a jerk?? How dare he take advantage of this situation?_

"Are you messing with me?"

Seungyoon looked straight into Wendy's eyes, "I'm serious."

She shaked her head in disbelieve.  _How could he calmly ask something like that to a girl he barely knew and declare he's serious about that?_   As far as she can remember, they barely interac in school and only know each other's name. She just can't wraps her head around this. 

Wendy give him her most persuasive look, "Listen, Seungyoon. My dream is to be a singer and in several months, there will be auditions held by several entertainment companies. I need money to buy a better guitar and dance lesson for my performance. So please, please. Let me off the hook this time, without any requisite"

"So that's why you've been losing weight lately? For audition?"

Wendy was taken aback by his question.  _So, he pays attention to me? Or at least, he notice about me? How?_ There's so many question in her head.  

"Yes. I've work hard for it."

Seungyoon smile softly like he knows just how hard Wendy works to achieve her dream. Wendy smile back at him, thinking he finally change his mind.

"I'm still asking for that kiss though."

Wendy stomped her feet in frustation, "Why would you do something like this? I thought you said you're a good boy!"

"Actually, when I was in the second year of middle school there's this girl that I like."

Wendy raised one of her eyebrow and fold her hands in front of her body. "And then?"

"I confessed to her 7 times & she rejected me 7 times too."

Wendy doubt Seungyoon - tall, smart & handsome Kang Seungyoon - have been rejected by a girl, let alone 7 times. _But maybe he was rejected because behind that gentleman facade lies behind a naughty personality_. Wendy recalled his condition of silence is to kiss him and get angry again.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what it has to do with your impertinent demand?"

Seungyoon smile again. Wendy secretly hates herself to let that smile give her butterfly in her stomach.  

"After that I don't really fall in love with a girl. People around me dating girls, but honestly, I don't know where's the fun in that. That's why there's this one thing that I'd like to try. I want to confirm about something."

"Ha ha ha.. Are you serious? So you want to kiss someone to find out what's so fun about that?"

"Not really. I have kissed someone before".

"Then why?"

Seungyoon smirked again, "As I told you, because I want to confirm something". He approached her. Closer and closer. "I'm pretty interested with you. I want to confirm whether I actually like you." 

"What?? For the love of God, please don't mess with me! We barely know each other"

Now her face is just several inches from his face. She wanted to runaway but her back has touched the wall and now she has nowhere to run.

Seungyoon looked deeply into her eyes while putting his right hand on the wall, over her head. "Do people need to know a lot about each other to fall in love?"

Wendy tried to evaded his radiant gaze which make her nervous, "Well, I don't really know about other people. But for me, I must know his personality first. Don't you think so?"

He smirked, "I don't think so. That's why there's this famous term 'Fall in love at the first sight'. Haven't you heard about that?" 

Wendy wanted to pull that black hair from his beautiful head because she feels so annoyed.

"Why me?"

Seungyoon shrugged, "Do people need a reason to like someone?"

Wendy wanted to growl. It feels like this torture will never end.

"I want to know the reason why you have interest with me. Because all of this sounds very absurd."

"Maybe because you sing like an angel."

"Really? You think so?" Wendy blushed when she heard his comment.

"Because your expressions and reactions make me curious about what it feels like to see the world through your eyes."

Seungyoon smile again towards her & for the nth times she felt a twist in her stomach. 

"But if I'm allowed to be honest, the main reason is instinct".

"What was that?"

Seungyoon let out a small laugh when he saw she's pouting. Wendy can't help to think that he's so pretty when he laugh.

"Don't tell me this is not coincidence. You don't actually plan to caught me in this, right?".

"This is just coincidence. I brought my new dog, Thor, to a Vet. Near the Vet's clinic, there's a pet salons and grooming service. I thought it will be a good idea to bring Thor there to take care of its hygiene and cleaning after it's vaccinated. I saw a place across the pet salon that picked my interest. Thor's grooming will be about 40 minutes, so I thought why not take the time to explore this part of the city that I haven't visit before? With that thought in mind, I left Thor in the pet salon and began sightseeing. I instinctively enter this particular cafe due to curiosity. I didn't expect to meet you. "

"Really?"

"It must be a fate. Now that I have answered your question, let's go to our unfinished business."

"What bussiness?"

"Kissing".

Wendy reply with incoherent noises. His eyes stared at hers, as if he tried to pry her feeling through what was reflected in her black eyes. 

"Alright, here we go."

Seungyoon tilted his head and move it towards Wendy while she's internally screaming. If there's a face represent "ASHDHSKJSDKJKJSD", it would be Wendy's face right now.

She saw his beautiful eyes closing and that thick red lips drew closer. A part of her want to punch the boy in front of her. The other part questioning if it's alright to let someone who's not her boyfriend, not even close enough to be a friend, to kiss her. While the rest parts of her want to know what will it feels to taste those lips. She closed her eyes and wait in anticipation. 

She waited for a soft feels landing on her lips but it never come. Then she heard a stifled laughter. She opened her eyes, only to see Seungyoon cover up his face while his shoulder trembles. Wendy knew he's laughing and she get annoyed again.

"Is there something funny here?"

"Nothing. It's just your expression is daebak."

She knitted her eyebrows. Seungyoon give soft expression to the girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I would never take advantage of a situation like this or forcing a girl to kiss me. I swear to you I won't tell anyone about you working part-time here. But you have to be careful. Other people might see you. Okay?"

Wendy didn't look impressed.

The girl in front of him looked so angry, Seungyoon can't help to looked guilty. "I'm sorry. Please don't get angry with me."

"So you're just messing with me? All these talks about you're interested with me and want to kiss me is a big lie? Is this some kind of game to you?"

"It's not a lie. It's just you're so cute, you make me want to tease you."

It's not the response that Wendy expected so she was taken aback.

"Liar. You don't even like me, right? You just do this for fun. All of this is so weird. You don't know anything about me."

Seungyoon replied with serious tone, "Maybe it's true that I don't know much about you. But you've been on my mind for some times."

"Really? Why?"

"Probably because I like you."

She sneered at him, "Probably? So it's just probability?"

"Because it's been a long time I haven't had this feeling for a girl. That's why I want to find out whether this is love or not. Do you want to go out with me and find out about it?"

Wendy shaked her head in disbelieve.

"No."

"It's too bad. I thought you're at least also attracted to me. Seeing how eager you are when you're waiting me to kiss you."

Wendy choked. "W-w-what? I'm not!! It's because you blackmailed me!"

"So you don't want to go out with me?"

"Hell, no!"

Seungyoon took something from his pocket then give it to Wendy. It's 2 concert tickets for 31 December night.

"Then at least come to this festival and reject me properly after you give it more thought."

"You will watch this festival too?"

"No. I will be one of the performers here."

Wendy looked surprised. "You will perform here?"

"Yes. I will perform with my band, WINNER."

"I don't know that you're in a band. Wow. It's so cool"

Seungyoon smile at her, "It's an indie band and we're lucky enough to be selected to be the opening of this festival." He then looked at his watches. "I think I need to pick up Thor from the pet saloon. Wendy, I'll be waiting for you in the festival."

"I haven't said that I'll come! Beside, how could you be sure that I don't have plan for 31 December yet?"

The student council president smirked at her. "Instinct!"

With that, Seungyoon is gone from the maid cafe and Wendy was left bewildered.


	2. By Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this scenario are my imagination. Of course!! But some reference in this fanfic is real. You can watch the story about Seungyoon's first love (& the 7 times confession) here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwLRQnRklb4. Seungyoon with Snorlax https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DLvj62GVYAAuMri.jpg. I hope you like this fic^^

Big 3 Academy was divided into 3 divisions, YG, SM and JYP. While the other divisions held tour outside the academy quite frequently, it's a rarely occurrence in YG. Leading it to be renowned as "The Dungeon". The 3 divisions only gather together twice every year at the start of each semester. Hence, most of the students barely interact with other students from other division. That's why Seungyoon first saw Wendy only when they are already in their second year. This does not close the possibility the students from each division to get close to each other though. The members of Blackpink, the cheerleader club from YG, are rumored to be close with the members of Red Velvet, the girl's choir from SM. But it's a rare case. 

When Seungyoon was at the end of his first year of high school, he was elected as the Student Council President replacing Suho sunbaenim. His responsibility makes him frequently go to all divisions of Big 3 Academy. He was going to SM when he saw a girl standing in front of the cherry blossom tree. When he was passing the same place to return to YG, he saw the same girl was still standing in front of the tree. He was wondering what she can see in that tree.

 _Is she admiring the cherry blossom?_  

But then he saw the girl imitating a bird's voices and try to communicate with the birds on the tree.

 _Ah, so she's watching the birds?_  

The scene in front of him intrigues him, particularly the girl's expression.

_She's just watching birds on cherry blossom tree but why her expression make it looks like she's watching something so beautiful & precious? _

It make Seungyoon wonders what the world would looks like through her eyes. She gives him an impression of a bright and positive person.

It's not until a month after that when Seungyoon finally met the-girl-in-front- the-cherry-blossom-tree face to face. He came to SM to check on Red Velvet's practice since they will represent Big 3 Academy in the annual choir competition. And then he saw her. The girl with long wavy hair, cute chubby cheeks, skin as pale as snow and lips as pink as cherry blossom. When she started singing, there's shiver running through his spine. He couldn't take his eyes off. He doesn't know why it feels like he want to hear that voice forever & why he has an urge to know her various expressions.

 _What will she looked like when she's angry? When she's pouting? When she's laughing? What will she looked like if I tease her?_ He wants to know it all. And then he realize, instinctively, maybe she's the special someone that he's been looking for.

* * *

 

 

Wendy feels like she's going crazy.

When she arrived in front of the festival gate with her bestfriend, she saw WINNER in the list of performers on the banner. They're going to be the opening act of the festival which has several performers, including GFRIEND, Hyukoh, FTISLAND, BTOB, B1A4, Apink, EXID and Highlight. 

She want to watch them all but at the same time her legs are shaking. She doesn't know whether it's from fear or excitement. She remember what happened several days ago. How Kang Seungyoon tease her and how she feels so stupid for thinking that handsome boy is interested with her. _What if this is also just one of his game?_ Wendy review her life choices and feels like she want to back out.

"I think it's better if I don't come. Seulgi, let's go home."

Kang Seulgi grab Wendy's arm and stop her.

"Wait, Wendy. We're already here. So why not just go and watch the performance? Moreover, I'm curious", Seulgi winked at Wendy, "Ah, I also want to have a handsome boy confessing out of the blue to me."

Wendy gave a nudge with her elbow to Seulgi whom let outs a small laugh seeing her friend blushed.

"C'mon! What are you hesitating for?"

Wendy plays with her black coat then sighed, "What if he's just messing with me?"

Seulgi hugs her friend. "I'll punch him for you if that's the case. But from what I saw about him, Seungyoon is a serious boy. I think he's sincere. If he's not sincere, he would have take advantage of you that time. Don't you think so?"

Wendy still has her doubt but she enter anyway. They checked the time when Seungyoon will perform with his band and the location of the stage. There's still a lot of time so they decide to look around. There's a lot of foods and game corners in the festival and they're fully enjoying it. She saw a doll-grabbing crane games. There's a Snorlax plushie inside of it and she automatically remember Seungyoon. 

It was at the end of their second year of high school when Big 3 Academy held their annual school festival. There's also a doll-grabbing crane games at that time & she remembers she saw Seungyoon work really hard to get a Snorlax toy. He failed though. He keep trying to get the Snorlax, but at the end he must leave the game because of his responsibility to supervise the school festival. He's the student council president after all. She remember finds him cute at that time.This time, she decide to play and aimed for the Snorlax plush toy but failed several times. Seulgi is smiling as she watch her bestfriend do her best.

 _Who am I kidding? I always had very bad luck in terms of winning games. I'm not Irene unnie who really excel in this and always lucky. By the way, why did I even try so hard to win that Snorlax plushie_. _What for?_ Wendy is questioning herself. She almost decide to give up when luckily she win a puppy plush toy in the end. Winning is a rare occurrence for her so she's happy.

Without both pretty girls realize, time passed by quickly. It's almost time so they're hurriedly go to the stage where the music performance will be held.

When it's Seungyoon's turn to performed, Wendy feel her heart pounded. He comes out to the stage wearing a hat and a leather jacket, channeling a rock star aura.

"Guess who's back, we are WINNER! Hello everyone, I'm WINNER's leader and vocalist, Kang Seungyoon! We're really happy to perform in this festival."

"Hello everyone, I'm WINNER's drummer, Kim Jinwoo!"

"Hello, I'm WINNER's guitarist, 25 years old single, Lee Seunghoon! Let's make tonight a night to remember!"

"Hi, I'm WINNER's bassist, Song Mino. I'm really happy to spend the last day of 2017 with you guys."

Seulgi commented, "Our Student Council President is indeed so handsome. He's the vocalist but he also play guitar! The prettiest one is surprisingly the drummer! I think I know all of the other members too. Song Mino from YG's drawing club and Lee Seunghoon from YG's dance club! I don't know they formed a band together!"

Wendy lost in her thought that she didn't really hear what Seulgi said, immersing herself in the music and Seungyoon's voice. _I didn't know Seungyoon can sing this well._ The title of the song is "Different" and she can't help to think whoever wrote that song is a bad boy. The audiences are clapping loudly after the first song. 

Seungyoon declared, "The next song is a song that I dedicated to a particular girl that attracted my attention."

Wendy's heart is threatening to burst forth from her ribcage. Seulgi screamed then teased Wendy who blushed furiously.

"It's a cover of Yong Jongshin sunbaenim's song, 'Instinctively'. Please listen to it."

The audiences are cheering. Seungyoon started to sing while playing his guitar.

~~I felt it instinctively  
that you will be my lover.  
I can’t forget the shiver that went through me,  
the first time I laid my eyes on you.  
Oh-oh-oh

I don’t know whether you’re a good person.  
I’m just madly attracted.  
Even if it might be a hasty conclusion,  
It seems like it’s love.  
Oh-oh-oh

I will believe her, whom I have chosen,  
That night that I had chosen.  
Whether it will be the greatest love of my life,  
Or the beginning of a crazy love…  
We could only find out after we try it.  
Shall we begin our love now?  
Oh-oh-oh~~

Wendy drowned in his voice, his looks, his expression. That smug smirked that she hates but secretly loves. They've been in the same academy for almost 3 years, they've known each other for almost 2 years. Although they barely interact and only greet each other in the rarely occasion where they meet. Wendy always think Seungyoon is handsome but she never even dream he might have a feeling for her. She can't concentrate to the throughout the rest of other group's performance in the festival. Wendy lost in her thought when she felt a vibration in her bag. She open her phone and there is 1 new message.

**Anonim:**

Wendy, it's Seungyoon. 

Wendy's heart stops for a moment. 

**Wendy:**

How could you know my number?

**Anonim:**

Silly question. It's a simple task for me to obtain it.

**Wendy:**

So, why you text me?

**Anonim:**

Please meet me in front of Nasi Goreng stall in the festival ground. 

**Wendy:**

And if I don't want to? I come here with a friend & I don't want to leave her alone.

**Anonim:**

I know that you'll come. It's just for a moment, it won't take a long time. I'll be waiting.

 

Wendy excuse herself to Seulgi who give her a knowing look. She search for the Nasi Goreng stall using the festival map & there he is. Still wearing his outfit for the performance. Up close, he looks even more handsome. Wendy's heart throbbing in anticipation.

"So, what do you want?"

"You know what I want", Seungyoon remarks innocently.

"What do you mean with that? Please speak clearly. Don't make people misunderstand".

He replied, "I sing a song for you in front of thousands people today, I thought I've already make myself clear", 

Seungyoon concluded, "It's still not clearly enough for you? Alright then." He clear his throat.

"Son Seungwan...." Wendy surprised when he uttered her name.

"I have thought about you for a long time and conclude that what I feel for you is love. Would you going out with me? Be my girlfriend."

Wendy bite her lower lips for a moment, she doesn't know how to answer. She want to say "yes", but at the same time she's still unsure because she don't know much about Seungyoon. Then she take out something from her bag. It's the puppy plushie that she won earlier and she give it to Seungyoon.

"It's not a Snorlax, but it's pretty cute too." _Like you_. Wendy want to add that but too shy to speak.

Seungyoon look at the puppy plushie then turn his gaze to Wendy. "Is this your way to say 'yes'?"

Wendy took out the plushie from Seungyoon's hand. "If you don't want it, it's fine."

"No. I love it! Thank you Wendy." Seungyoon inquired, "So, does it means you agree to going out with me?"

Wendy slowly nodded. He give her a big smile. "Then, should we finish our pending kiss from last week?"

"Wait, wait. Don't go too fast. I'm not ready yet. Moreover, we're in public place now."

"Does it mean you will let me kiss you if we're not in public place?"

Wendy flustered, "That's not what I mean!"

Seungyoon laughed and it irks Wendy.

"Why do you like to teased me so mu..." Before she could finish her sentence, he placed his hands on the back of her neck and crashed his lips to her. He relished the sensation of her soft and warm lips. The firm pressure from the kiss made their heartbeat racing. 

Seungyoon abruptly stop when Wendy feels like she wants more. He says teasingly, "Ah, I forget. You don't like it in public place, right?"

Wendy want to curse him, but decide to not say anything.

Seungyoon act like he surprised, "Don't tell me... you regret that it's too short?"

Wendy pouted, "If you talk more, I swear I'll punch you."

''You mean, you'll punch me... with your lips?"

Wendy tempts to makes a dive for Seungyoon’s neck, but she punch his shoulder instead.

"Aww... It hurts. I never know you will regret that short kiss so much. I really should kiss you longer."

"The only thing I regret right now is my life's choices. Why do I even agree to be your girlfriend?"

"Because I'm sexy?"

Wendy rolled her eyes, "whatever make you sleep better at night."

Seungyoon smile. "You are so cute when you're mad at me."

“There’s really something wrong with your head.”  
  
“You're not honest. You actually think I'm sexy, right?”  
  
“I’m not!”

Suddenly there's fireworks everywhere. 

Wendy looked at the sky with awe, "It's already new year!!"

"The fireworks are so pretty!!" She then realized that she has left Seulgi for quite a long time. "Uh oh. I think I need to go back. Seulgi will be lonely."

Before she went, Seungyoon grasp her right hand. 

"Happy new year, Wendy!"

He tilted his head and move forward to kiss her. This time, it's longer. Wendy have a feeling she would never forget this new year. 


End file.
